Road Trip
by Miyu399
Summary: Rated for later chapters. I'M BACK IN BUSNESS! Miyu takes the Yu-yu gang for a road trip to North America, will they survive? Or will they perish along the way? I don't know yet.
1. The idea

Miyu: HIYA PEEPS!! (I always wanted to say that!!) This is my newest YU-YU-Hakusho story...

Yusuke: SO LIKE IT OR SHE'LL BURN US ALIVE!!

Kurama: You still haven't gotten over your last encounter with her have you? (Will be up soon)

Yusuke: (Shakes head)

Kurama: Thought so. I'll do the disclaimer, Miyu owns nought but her ideas and her famous authoress powers.

Miyu: =D True all true...

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

: = Someone talking

(): = Actions

() = Thoughts

(A/N:) = Authoress notes

(M:) Authoress speaking to a character in private.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Private files #1: Road trip

Chapter #1: The idea

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

(All in Miyu's basement drinking soda and talking)

Tam: I'm bored.

Angie: Same.

Miyu: (Sleeping) x.x

Rain: Hmm...I've got an idea...

Tam: For the thirty minutes I've known u...I've decided that u can b very dangerous.

Rain: (Get's evil gleam in eyes) You don't know the half of it...MIYU!!!

Miyu: (Wakes up) WHO DARES TO WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!!! I SHALL

SMASH YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO MY PET ANACONDA; ANDY!!!

Angie and Tam: (Point at Rain) She did it! She did it!

Rain: I got an evil idea Miyu-kun.

Miyu: Oh, ok then. Andy can wait till next time. What's your idea?

Rain: (Turns evil again) I was just thinking...

Angie: You think?

Rain: Damare baka onna! Like I was saying, (Glares at Angie) why don't we pay our little friends in Japan a visit. And take then for a road trip to...

Miyu: NORTH AMERICA!!!

Tam: Question, how do we get there?

Rain: Authoress powers of course.

Tam: o.0 Nani?

Miyu: Uh...Tam? We have to tell u something...

Angie: We're all part demon. I'm half Jaganshi, and half ningen.

Rain: I'm half water demon, part authoress, and part ningen.

Miyu: And I'm half Hi demon, part authoress, and part Kitsune.

Tam: Oh...is that it?

Angie, Tam, and Miyu: NANI?!?!

Tam: Uh...it's just that...

Miyu: Hai? Continue...

Tam: I'm uh...half vampire, half elf. '

Angie: Oh...AHH VAMPIRE!!! Runs around in a circle

Miyu: Not again... Slaps Angie

Angie: Thanks, I needed that.

Rain: Can we go to Japan now? I miss Kura.

Tam: Who's Kura?

Miyu: Her boy friend.

Rain: HE IS NOT!!!

Miyu: Whatever. Now you all hold hands...

Angie, Tam & Rain: Hold hands

Miyu: And say...BLACKMAIL!!! Takes picture

Rain: MIYU I'M...

Angie: GOING TO...

Tam: KILL YOU!!!

Miyu: Heh Heh... Bye bye Canada and Hello Japan!

(All disappear)

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Japanese Language Guide:

Sato-Sugar,

Hi-Fire,

Blank-Kun-Friend,

Jaganshi-Some one with a third eye,

Damare-Shut up,

Baka-Stupid/Idiot,

Onna-Woman,

Nani-What,

Ningen-Human,

Kitsune-Spirit fox,

Hai-Yes,

Sayonara-Good bye.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Miyu: Ya I know, not very good. But i ran out of time.

Rain: :P Excuses Excuses...

Miyu: DAMARE!!!

Rain: K.

Miyu: Anyway, I promise the next one will be better. Bye bye ya'll.

Miyu Sato-Hi signing out.


	2. Not you again!

Miyu: 2 Chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!!

Yusuke: You had these written out already though.

Miyu: they didn't have to know that ya know.

Yusuke: Oh oops.

(Sounds of fighting are heard)

Kurama: - -' Uh...I guess I'll do the disclaimer then. Miyu owns nought but her ideas and her split personalities.

Miyu: I don't know what Rain sees in you Kura.

Kurama: I don't know what you see in Hiei.

Miyu: Damare.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Private files: Road Trip

Chapter 2: Not u guys!!

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Yusuke: So...Koenma finally gave us a holiday?

Botan: Yup! The missions are getting easy, so lord Koenma is getting the other detectives to do them.

Yusuke: - YES!!! So where are we going guys?

Kuwabara: To a martial arts match!!

Hiei: Somewhere where there aren't so many weak humans.

Botan: A Traditional Japanese Garden!!

Keiko: Let's stay here, and I can cook us some of my famous meals!!

Shizuru: How about a cruise?

Kurama: Why don't we go to a museum?

Everyone else: o.0???

Kurama: it was just a suggestion...

(The girls appear)

Rain: I've got an idea.

Yusuke: Oh great let's hear it...AHH!! (Hides behind a tree)

Kuwabara: OH NO!! (Grabs Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru and hides with Yusuke)

Kurama: RAIN!! How nice to see you!

Yusuke: No it's not! I told you to leave us alone you stalkers!

Miyu: Stalkers? STALKERS?? Why u! You You!! WHEAAAAHHHH!!! (Starts crying)

Hiei: BAKA DETECTIVE!! Apologize to her! (Starts fighting with Yusuke)

Yusuke: OW HEY THAT HURTS!! GET OF ME YOU MIDEGET!! (Punches Hiei in the face)

Miyu: (Stops crying and watches the fight) Wow...KILL HIM HIEI KILL HIM!!

Yusuke: HEY, where are my fans?

Keiko: You have fans?

Rain: If he means girlfriend...she's right there. (Points at Keiko)

Keiko: I'M NOT HIS GIRL FRIEND!!

Angie: Uh huh sure...

Kuwabara: (Walks over to Tammy) So...what's your name baby?

Tammy: My name? It's Get-away-from-me-before-i-kill-you.

Kuwabara: Uh...I'll just leave now. (Runs away)

Shizuru: (Punches Kuwabara in the head) Sorry about my brother, my names Shizuru.

Tammy: Hey no problem. My name is-

Miyu: Tammy, and you remember Angie and Rain right?

Yusuke: (Covered in cuts and bruises) Who could forget you guys? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!

Miyu: Only 4 times though!!

Hiei: Ya, I've attempted to kill you more times then that.

Yusuke: Hiei, stop sticking up for her. I know you like her, but you can do better.

Hiei and Miyu: WHAT?!?! (Both start beating up Yusuke)

Rain: (Sigh) - - Not again...Oh well, anyways...who wants to go on a...

Rain, Angie, and Tammy: (Miyu's still fighting) ROADTRIP!!

Shizuru: Kool!

Keiko: All right.

Botan: Sure, sounds fun!!

Kuwabara: Oh god...(Rolls up in a ball and sucks thumb)

Yusuke: (In a wheelchair) Oh joy...another life to lose all over again.

Kurama: Anything for you Rain.

Hiei: Iie

Miyu: Hiei? (Pouts)

Hiei: Iie

Miyu: (starts to cry)

Hiei: Uh...please don't cry Miyu.

Miyu: (Cries even louder)

Hiei: FINE!! I'll come.

Miyu: YAY!! Thanks Hiei-kun!! Now all we need is the car!!

Shizuru: What type of car can fit...11 people?

Keiko: 10 people Shizuru-san. I can't go...I'm in the world champion ship spelling bee. So I got to go.

Miyu: O.K, see ya later Keiko, believe me...we WONT miss you.

Keiko: (Frowns) Well that wasn't n- (Disappears)

Angie: FINALLY, some peace and quiet at last!!

Rain: Miyu...the car?

Miyu: OH right. (Large van appears) All righty now...everybody in!

SEATING ARANGEMENTS AS FOLLOWED

Driver: Shizuru

Passenger seat: Botan

First Row (Facing inwards): Rain and Kurama

Second Row: Hiei, Miyu and Yusuke

Last row: Tammy, Kuwabara and Angie (Poor Kazuma...NOT!)

Miyu: All righty now...Everyone ready?

Girls and Kurama: YUP!!

Hiei: Do I have a choice?

Yusuke and Kuwabara: HELP ME!!

Shizuru: Then lets get this show on the road!!

Miyu: Don't you mean this horror movie on the road?

Kurama: What was that?

Miyu: Nothing! Dear sweet Kurama. (Gets evil gleam) Nothing yet that is...

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Japanese Language Guide

Damare: Shut up

Baka-Stupid/Idiot

Iie-No

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D

Miyu: Well if that wasn't interesting I'll eat my hat.  
Yusuke: You don't have a hat.  
Miyu: - -' I do have a hat Yusuke. But it was only an expression.  
Yusuke: Oh...I knew that!  
Miyu: Sure you did...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSECUENCES!!  
Kurama: She means please review.


	3. The possesed Radio

Miyu: Hiya Peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps!  
  
Rain: How long has she been like this?  
  
Yusuke: (Looks at watch) 8 hours.  
  
Rain: Wow! That's amazing! But still...THIS HAS TO STOP!! (Grabs phone) Hello...uh huh...8 hours...I know...yes...soon I hope...all right then...see you soon doctor.  
  
Yusuke: Who was that?  
  
Rain: A phyciatrist. He'll be here so-  
  
Doorbell: Ding Dong!  
  
Rain: THE DOCTOR!! (Opens the door) That was fast.  
  
Doctor: Ja I know, now vere is da patient?  
  
Miyu: Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps! Hiya peeps!...  
  
Doctor: I see...now i vill hypnotize da patient...and she vill stop saying Hiya Veeps.  
  
Yusuke: Nice accent doc.  
  
Rain: Damare Baka!  
  
Doctor: Vou are getting sleepy very sleepy! Vour eyes are getting heavy very heavy...  
  
Miyu: (Yawn) Hiya peeps...Hiya peeps...  
  
Doctor: Now, Ven I clap my hands, vou will say Hello my vends. (Claps hands)  
  
Miyu: Hello my...PEEPS!! (Runs off laughing manically)  
  
Doctor: (Goes crazy)  
  
Rain and Yusuke: Damn it!

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D  
: =Someone talking  
( ) =Actions  
(( )) =Thoughts  
(A/N: ) =Authoress notes  
(C.C: ) =Authoress speaking to a character in private.  
=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D  
Private files: Road Trip  
Chapter 3: The possessed Radio.  
=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D(On some distant and lonely road in the middle of some empty land in Japan)  
  
(Second row)  
Miyu: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-  
  
Yusuke: SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Miyu: W-what? (Starts crying...AGAIN)  
  
Hiei: (Half asleep) Yusuke...don't make me kill you...  
  
Yusuke: Damn it! I thought he was asleep!  
  
Hiei:...I am...

Yusuke: 0.0  
  
(First row) (Seats turned frontward)  
  
Rain: Hehe...Kurama your so funny.  
  
Kurama: So are you Rain.  
  
(Muffled giggles)  
  
(Second row)  
  
Miyu: (Stops crying) I don't want to know.  
  
Yusuke: Me either.  
  
Hiei: (Sleeping like a baby)  
  
(Third row)  
  
Kuwabara: (Staring at the window while easdropping on the girls)  
  
Tammy: So Angie, who do you think is cute?  
  
Angie: Well definitely not Kuwabaka. But Yusuke on the other hand...(Giggle)...if he wasn't such a hentai...and if he didn't have Keiko...  
  
Tammy: Exactly. (Both start giggling)  
  
Kuwabaka: ((Stupid authoress. YOU SPELT MY NAME WRONG!!)) (Steaming)  
  
(M: And I'll KEEP spelling your name wrong if you don't shut up BAKA ONNA!! Do I make my self-clear?)  
  
KuwaBAKA: ((No.))  
  
(M: Why do I bring my self to your level? Well...if you don't shut up...I'll show Yusuke the picture of you kissing Keiko. And this picture of you ALONE with Yukina to Hiei...)  
  
KuwaBAKA: (Gulp)  
  
(M: I thought so. And from now on...you shall refer to me as authoress-dono. DO I MAKE MY SELF-CLEAR?)  
  
KuwaBAKA: ((Crystal Authoress-dono!!))

(M: I thought so.)  
  
(Front seats)  
  
Koenma: (Sleeping in Botan's arms) (A/N: He appeared 5 minutes after they left)  
  
Botan: Why don't we sing a song Shizuru-san?  
  
Shizuru: NO!  
  
Botan: Why don't we share warm childhood memories?  
  
Shizuru: HELL NO!  
  
Botan: Why don't we listen to a CD?  
  
Everyone: HELL YA!  
  
Shizuru: Which one?  
  
Tammy: Evanescence!  
  
Botan: Kid's bop!  
  
Miyu: Usher!  
  
Shizuru: Nickleback!  
  
Rain: Black Eye Peas!  
  
Kurama: Opera!  
  
Everyone else: 0.o!?  
  
Kurama: Never mind.  
  
Angie: How about Eminem?  
  
Everyone else: YA!  
  
(Everyone's listening to my band quietly until the end part comes on)  
  
My salsa...(Can't find the lyrics)  
  
Miyu: That was ni-  
  
(My salsa repeats, and repeats, and repeats AGAIN!)  
  
Rain: IT'S POSSESED!!  
  
Botan: Oh my.  
  
(Repeats again)  
  
Yusuke: (Flips chair around) Hey Angie, maybe this is a sign.  
  
Angie: HENTAI!!! (Slaps Yusuke)  
  
Tammy: Angie I thought you liked him.  
  
Angie: I know...but he's still Keiko's guy. And i have to respect that no matter what.  
  
(Song repeats)  
  
Shizuru: Don't worry everyone. This is easy to fix. All we have to do is eject the CD. (Presses the eject button)  
  
(Radio switches to an evanescence CD)  
  
(My immortal...)  
  
Rain: It SEEMS to be working no-  
  
Radio: These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that time cannot erase. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that time cannot erase. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, there's just to much that time cannot erase...  
  
Miyu: Ya had ta open yer yap Rain.  
  
Rain: Oops.  
  
Shizuru: Not again!  
  
Radio: (Switch to Usher)  
  
Miyu: 0.0 Uh oh...If my guess is correct...this radio plays only the most disturbing parts of songs...so uh oh...  
  
(Usher's "Yeah" comes on, and the chorus repeats)  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to write the lyrics down so don't even ask)  
  
Miyu: (Covering ears) IT BURNS!!  
  
Everyone except Shizuru: AHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Shizuru: What? It ain't that bad.  
  
Botan: (Reaches out and changes it to Brittany Spears)  
  
Angie: Oh good lord, what did i ever do to you? Other then swear in your holy house, say that you were a fake who just wants to be popular and all that other stuff?  
  
Botan: (Changes it to a Tellitubby CD)  
  
Miyu: (Curled up in a ball and rocking) This is bringing back VERY horrible childhood memories...  
  
Hiei: (I know what you mean)  
  
Kuwabara: (Goes crazy from the evil song)  
  
Rain: I must hold onto my mind and focus before i to go mad...(Sees Yusuke kissing Angie)...too late.  
  
Tammy: This is easy to fix! (Grabs radio and throws it out the window)  
  
Everyone: (Sigh), THANK YOU!!  
  
Tammy: Your welcome!  
  
Miyu: (Looks out window) Oh well...there goes my new radio...  
  
Kuwabara: It's ok Miyu-san, I'll get you a new one!  
  
Miyu: (Punches Kuwabara without removing her sight from the window) HEY LOOK EVERYONE!! A CAMPSITE!!  
  
Shizuru: (Pulls into driveway) Finally!  
  
Tammy: I'll go rent us some land for the night.  
  
Botan: (Still holding a sleeping Koenma) I'll come with you!  
  
Angie: Oh well, guess we unload the truck.  
  
Rain: Or do we? Come on, lets go find the restrooms.  
  
Angie: (Catches onto the plot) Oh! I'm right behind you!  
  
Kuwabara: HEY!! Where are you guys going?  
  
Angie: Restroom, see ya at the campsite!  
  
Miyu: - -' Guess that means we wont be seeing them for a while.  
  
Tammy: Hey guys! I got us a great spot right under the silent trees, in a remote side of the camp!  
  
Kurama: Great going Tammy-san!  
  
Tammy: Thanks! Follow me!  
  
Shizuru: Hey! Who's goanna help me with the bags? (Grabs all the stuff) Oh well, the fuckin kids are goanna pay with there fuckin lives as soon as i get to the fuckin site...fuckin piece of...(Unlegable words follow for the next 10-20 minutes)  
=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D  
Miyu: Didya like it? Hope so. Longest one yet!  
  
Rain: It's about freaking time!  
  
Miyu: Language Rain-kun. You know that no one minds if you use stronger language.  
  
Rain: Oh OK! (Starts swearing in forty different languages)  
  
Miyu: Ok...I'll just leave you alone now...BYE YA'LL!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!!


	4. At the campsite

Miyu: Hiya Peeps!! Yes I am FINALLY over my Hiya Peeps craze...well anyways, I'm sorry it took so long but my friends took so damn long to edit it. So without much further ado...LET THE CRAZINESS BEGIN!!

Yusuke: Not yet they don't!

Miyu: Why not?

Yusuke: Because I have some questions.

Miyu: Ok then, but make it quick!

Yusuke: (Clears throat) First of all, why is Kuwabara always getting picked on?

Miyu: Would you rather it be you? (Because he's the easiest to get mad at)

Yusuke: 0.0 No! Second of all, why does Hiei act weird when you're around?

Miyu: Doesn't Hiei always act weird? (How should I know)

Yusuke: True. Third of all, do you have split personalities?

Miyu: Do other people have split personalities? (Yes I do)

Yusuke: I think so. Last of all, why are you answering my questions with another question?

Miyu: Uh...why...SHIT! Fine, because it's fun to make you mad at me.

Yusuke: Oh...ok, I'm done now. You may continue with your writing.

Miyu: Finally, by the way Yusuke, you WILL pay for this distraction during the story.

Yusuke: (Gulp) Uh no.

Miyu: Oh YES!!

Disclaimer: (Did i do this before?) I don't own Yu-yu-hakusho, but i wish i did...i really do...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Private Files: Road Trip

Chapter 4: At the campsite.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

(At the, oh why do I bother! JUST READ THE DAMN TITLE!!)

Tammy: Ah, here we are!

Everyone else: OOOHH!!

(The campsite was at a slightly sloped hill over viewing a clear ravine. At the centre of the site were a campfire ditch and two picnic tables. The surrounding trees gave the camp privacy and sheltered it from the wind (Which was absent at the moment))

Rain: Hey guys!

Angie: We're back!

Tammy: Finally, it's 'bout time you guys remembered 'bout us.

Angie and Rain: '

Miyu: Shouldn't we set up our tents now?

Yusuke: Good idea Miyu, but don't you mean shouldn't I set up camp?

Miyu: Thanks for offering Yusuke; we'll be over here planning the rest of our trip.

(Everyone except Yusuke goes down to the ravine)

Yusuke: I walked straight into that one...

Tammy: O.K, so I booked this site for the rest of today and tonight, but we have to leave by 2 p.m tomorrow.

Shizuru: That's plenty of time right?

Miyu: I guess so. Our ship doesn't leave till 6 p.m anyways...and the docks only 3 hours away...

Hiei: What ship?

Miyu: ' Didn't I tell you that we were going to America?

Everyone except Miyu, Angie, Rain and Tammy: WHAT!!!!??!!!?!!

Shizuru: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!

Kurama: WHAT ABOUT SCOOLl???

Kuwabara: We miss school? I'm in!

Angie: - -' Great the ugly one wants to come now.

Miyu: What about you Hiei? You didn't object.

Hiei: I'm not agreeing either. I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. After all what if Koenma or Makuro needs us while we're absent?

Kuwabara: We're on holiday remember shorty?

Hiei: Damare baka ningen. We're on holiday from the toddler...but Makuro will never agree to give me leave.

Miyu: - -' She already did remember?

Hiei: No.

(Flashback to the first time Hiei took her to meet Makuro (His boss))

Miyu: Why are we in the Makai again?

Hiei: Because you wanted to see the land I'm inheriting and so that I can ask Makuro for the week off.

Miyu: Oh...does this Makuro mean anything to you?

Hiei: (Why does everyone ask that?) No, I'm inheriting HER land remember?

Miyu: Oh ya...

(At the...PALACE?)

Makuro: There you are Hiei! Listen I need you to check on the Northern border defences I haven't gotten a report from them yet- Oh who's that?

Hiei: (Not even a hello? I can't wait till she catches up with her age.) This is Miyu Sato-Hi...she's a...friend...from the ningenkai.

Makuro: 0.0 you brought a ningen here?!?! When I told you that you should get a girlfriend I never thought that you would be interested in a ningen I mean she's cute and all, but Hiei you can do-

Miyu: (Turning 10 different shades of red (And only 4 of them were from embarrassment)) Uh...Makuro-san? I'm not a ningen...I'm a Hi Youki.

Hiei: (Blushes) And she's NOT my girlfriend!

Makuro: ' Oh, that's a relief...no offence Miyu-san.

Miyu: (I've known her for 2 minutes and I ALREADY hate her, and since when have we been on first name terms?) Uh Hiei...what were you going to ask her?

Hiei: Oh right! Makuro, Lord Koenma has given the spirit detectives a few days leave to spend with there friends...I was hoping that-

Makuro: Of course Hiei. You may have those same days off if you wish. Oh and Hiei...(Whispers into his ear)...the next time Miyu visits you may have those days off as well.

Miyu: (I heard that!)

Hiei: (Blushes for the second time in his life) Uh...thank you Makuro.

Miyu: Hai, Arrigato Makuro-san!

(End flashback)

Yusuke: (Finished in time to hear the flashback) Aww, that's so sweet Hiei, you like Miyu!

Hiei: (Blushes yet again (A/N: Poor poor Hiei)) NO I DON'T!!

Yusuke: Whatever.

Miyu: I expect you remember NOW Hiei?

Hiei: Hai.

Angie: Now that that's settled...LET'S EAT!!

(Everyone runs to the picnic tables)

Miyu: (Appears in a waitress outfit with Rain) Today we have a wonderful selection of North American food.

Rain: Hotdogs, Italian sausages, meat, cheeseburgers, fries...uh...what's this say?

Miyu: Uh...(Reads menu) YUSUKE!!

Yusuke: (Laughing)

Rain: (Slaps Yusuke)

Miyu: Hentai, Now, may I have your orders?

Tammy: I want a hotdog and fries.

Yusuke: Uh...a cheeseburger I guess?

Angie: Hmm...guess I'll have a hotdog.

Hiei: I'll have some meat!

Kurama: Uh...I guess a hotdog sounds nice...

Kuwabara: I want da burger!

Botan: I'll have a burger too!

Koenma: - -' Uh...a hotdog please.

Shizuru: I want some sausages.

Miyu: I'm having the same thing Shizuru.

Rain: And I'll get myself a burger!

Miyu: All righty then! (Snaps fingers and food appears)

Everyone: YUM!!

Hiei: Mmm...This is good...I should try cooked meat more often.

Yusuke: You mean you eat it raw?

Tammy: There goes my appetite...

Hiei: Look who's talking bloodsucker.

Tammy: I resent that!

Hiei: Sure you do...

(After dinner)

Rain: So...now what?

Kurama: I vote that we should decide on tent groups for the night then spend the evening getting drunk or embarrassing each other.

Miyu: 0.o? Wow, that's the smartest thing you've ever said Kurama-san.

Kurama: Uh...thank you?

Tammy: I already have the sleeping groups chosen so listen up for your name...Tent one: Miyu, Rain, Hiei, and Kurama...Tent two: Me, Botan Koenma, and Shizuru...and Tent three: Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei: I WILL NOT sleep in a tent with two girls!

Koenma: AND I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH THREE GIRLS!!!!!

Tammy: Sheesh...it was just a suggestion.

Miyu: How about this...Tent one: Me, Rain, and Angie...Tent two: Tammy, Botan, and Shizuru...Tent three: Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma...and Tent four: Yusuke and Kuwabaka.

Kuwabara: (Always me...why is it always me?)

(C.C: Maybe because I hate your guts?)

Kuwabara: (You do?)

(C.C: - -' No baka, it's because your the funnest guy to bug)

Kuwabara: (Oh ok. As long as you don't hate me...)

Yusuke: Hey man? (Whacks Kuwabara) Are you ok?

Kuwabara: Ya why?

Yusuke: Cause you were zoning out for a minute there.

Kuwabara: I'm ok...honestly I am! I just want to get drunk or play some games!!

Miyu: I'll oblige to that! LET'S PLAY I NEVER!!!

Angie: How do you play? (A/N: Sorry for not letting you speak much Angie, I promise I'll make it up to you!)

Miyu: The rules are simple. Someone starts by saying something that they've never done before, and everyone who HAS done it has to take a sip of Sake.

Hiei: Salmon?

Miyu: No, the BEER Sake. Anyways, the loser is the first person that throws up or faints.

Angie: But what if we get drunk?

Miyu: T.T That MAY happen, but it's a price THAT I am willing to take. (A/N: In case you didn't notice...I'm watching Shrek...again. Third time today. D)

Rain: Oh boy...I'll start. I've never killed anyone.

Hiei: Dammit! (Takes a sip)

(Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Tammy also take a sip)

Miyu: Tammy you've killed someone before?

Tammy: - -' Well DUH! I'm a vampire remember? I get blood cravings ever so often.

Angie: 0.0 Ok...(Moves away from her)

Botan: I'M NEXT!! I've never...lied to my parents about anything!

Angie: That's probably because you never HAD parents!

Botan: Yup!

(Everyone else takes a sip)

Miyu: . YUCK! This stuffs worse then my dad's beer!

Kurama: Wait for it to settle into your taste buds. You'll get use to it.

Miyu; Sure I will, anyways I'm next. Hmm.i've never been kissed.

Hiei: Really?

Miyu: T.T Yup. I've only loved one guy in my whole life...and he was and still is WAY outa my league. (A/N: Poor Miyu, same thing's happening to me)

Yusuke: (Is sitting right beside Hiei and whispers in his ear) It's obvious she's talking about you, after the game go give her a special one. You know that you feel the same way.

Hiei: DAMARE DETECTIVE!!

Kurama: (About to take a sip from the sake) Care to share with the rest of us what's bugging you Hiei?

Hiei: NO!

Yusuke: (Laughing) I'll go next. Hmm...I've never gotten 5 A's in my report card at one time.

Kurama and Miyu: Dammit! (Take sips)

Rain: Oh well...never thought those A's would be my demise. (Takes a sip)

(Tammy, Angie, Koenma, and Shizuru also take a sip)

Koenma: Stupid tutors...

Kuwabara: It pays to be dumb sometimes.

Koenma: I'M NEXT!! I've never...been to another continent!

Rain: AH DAMMIT!!!! (Takes a Sip)

Miyu: - -' I've said this once and I'll say it again. It sucks to travel the world. (Takes a sip)

(Angie, Tammy, Kuwabara, and Shizuru take a sip)

Shizuru: (Getting drunk) Mah tune...I nevah...(Smiles at over the spirit world.

Koenma: . SHIT! (Takes a sip)

Botan: 0o0 LORD KOENMA!!

Koenma: - -' Sorry Bo- (Throws up)

Miyu: Oh well, guess the games over now.

Kuwabara: How about one more sip each for good times sake? Get it? SAKE-SAKE!! H-HA!! (Is drunk)

Tammy: O.K! (Drinks half the bottle)

Miyu: - -' Got another drunky...

(Everyone except...uh...no one actually. EVERYONE is drunk!)

Kurama: Hey Rain...wanna get hitched?

Rain: (Slaps Kurama) I'M ONLY 16 KITSUNE NO BAKA!!!

Kurama: then how about we make out?

Rain: Ok!

(A/N: Let's just leave those two alone for now)

Yusuke: I donnow...ANgie just ain ma type... (Translation: I don't know...Angie just ain't my type)

Kuwabara: Cum on Urameshe...She's go I' ba fo ya. Sheet on Keiko fo a bi. (Translation: Come on Urameshi...She's got it bad for you. Cheat on Keiko for a bit)

Yusuke: Fine! Nice slur by da way.

Kuwabara: Thanks! Na GO! (Pushes Yusuke in front of Angie)

Yusuke: Hey cutie. (Kisses Angie)

Angie: (In bliss)

(A/N: Can't I get ONE character to behave? Let's check up on Miyu)

Miyu: (Sitting under a tree trying not to feel sick...(A/N: She didn't like the Sake remember?))

Hiei: (Sitting in the tree above her) (All right Hiei, all you have to do is go down there and tell her how you feel...just say, "I love you" and you'll feel much better...)

Miyu: Hiei? Is that you? Come down.

Hiei: - -' Should've known she'd sense me. Coming My-kun.

Miyu: My-kun?

Hiei: ' I MEAN MIYU-KUN!!

Miyu: What did you want to talk about Hiei-kun?

Hiei: (I hate it when she reads my emotions...I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY!!) Uh...I j-just w-wh-whan-wanted t-to say th-that I l-lo I...(Sigh) (This isn't goanna work. Time for plan B) Miyu?

Miyu: Yes Hiei?

(A/N: I hate this mushy stuff!)

Hiei: (Leans down and kisses her) I love you Miyu. (Jumps into the tree and away)

Miyu: (Blushing madly) (I KNEW IT! To bad I'm not goanna be able to remember this tomorrow)

Tammy: (Videotaping Miyu) That's gold...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Miyu: NO MORE TIME I NEED TO GO!!!

Rain: Bye peeps.

Miyu: ONLY I'M ALOUD TO SAY THAT!!


	5. Let's leave 'em behind

Miyu: Hello again all my wonderful fans!!

Rain: 0.0 Talk normally girl! Your scarin me!

Miyu: ) Sorry Rain-kun. Got a bit carried away there didn i?

Rain: Ya you did. OH! And isn't it time for you to reply to your reviewers?

Miyu: Yup! An X-tra special thank you to...SHAJEN!! (Did i spell that right)

Yusuke: CAN I DO THE DICLAIMER? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

Miyu: Sure why not.

Yusuke: Miyu owns nought but her own head, ideas, and her insanity.

Miyu: ) YUP YUP!!

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

( BLAH) Telepathy,

(BLAH) Actions,

((BLAH)) Thoughts,

(A/N:BALH) authoress notes,

(M:BLAH) me speaking to a carachter in private.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Private Files: Road trip,

Chapter #5: Let's leave 'em behind.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

(11:00 a.m)

Rain: Miyu? Miyu...WAKE UP!!

Miyu: 0.0 I'M UP I'M UP!! (Rubs head) Oww...did you get the licence plate of the truck that hit me?

Rain: ' You weren't hit by a truck Miyu...you got drunk remember?

Miyu: - -' Iie. And i never wanna do that again.

Kurama: It ain't that bad...you just have to get used to it.

Angie: No she doesn't...but i do. (Grabs spare Sake bottle).

Shizuru: Oh no you don't this is bad for you! (Drinks bottle) But not for me. (Walks back to the car)

Rain: (Helps Miyu up) Come on. We're leaving.

Miyu: Ok...where's Hiei?

Kurama: In the car sleeping. I couldn't get him to wake up.

Miyu: Oh...(Gets into the car)...hey, why is there a tent still up?

Yusuke: We're leaving Botan and koenma here to get some "Quality time" alone together.

Miyu: (Still half asleep) Please explain to me in small words. Half my brain is still asleep.

Rain: - -'

Kurama: I'll explain it to her Rain. (Wispers something in Miyu's ear)

Miyu: 0.0 OH! Uh...ok then...

Youko: Hi Miyu. Long time no see.

Miyu: Oh hi Youk- AHH!! (Hides behind Kurama) HEY! Wait a second! You can't be Youko!

Youko: And why not?

Miyu: B-because You and Kurama are the same person aren't you? How did you ge-get out?

Youko: Yusuke can explain that.

Yusuke: Sorry Miyu, but it was a pay back for last time. Genkai and Koenma helped me to get him out of Kurama. He appeared last night when you fell asleep.

Miyu: (Pales) Oh god...

Youko: So can i come?

Miyu: - -' Fine, but you are SO sitting in the front.

Youko: of course. (Goes to the front seat)

(A/N: Seating arrangements: Driver: Shizuru, Passenger: Youko, Front: Yusuke and Kuwabara, Second row: Miyu, Hiei and Angie, Third row: Rain, Kurama and Tammy.)

Tammy: What's wrong with Miyu and Youko? He seems nice enough.

Rain: You wanna tell her Kura?

Kurama: Sure why not. On her first visit to Japan Miyu and Rain came as Trainee Spirit Detectives. I was fighting with Rain for practise while Hiei and Miyu watched for mistakes.

Tammy: And...

Kurama: (Gulp) I don't know what happened but i got mad for some reason and turned into Youko. Before he attempted to kill Rain he saw Miyu talking to Hiei. Let's just say he got a severe case of first love and was determined to make Miyu fall in love with him.

Tammy: It didn't work did it? (A/N: They're already driving in case you were wondering.)

Kurama: Nope. And Hiei almost killed both me AND Youko when Youko got to close to Miyu. Thankfully i got control over Youko in nearly no time at all. So Hiei forgave me, but Miyu's still terrified of Youko.

Tammy: I think I understand. But why is Miyu scared of Youko?

Rain: He was stalking her every single second that he was out of Kurama's body.

Miyu: Could you PLEASE not talk about that? Your goanna give me nightmares.

Rain: Ok. Youko Youko Youko youko...

Miyu: (Covers ears) DAMARE ONNA NO BAKA!!

Rain: Pardon?

Miyu: Read the Guide at the bottom Baka.

Rain: - -' I'll just shut up now.

Miyu: That's a good idea.

Kuwabara: Stop here sis. This is the perfect spot.

Shizuru: (Pulls over)

Hiei: (Wakes up) Where are we?

Miyu: Good question. Angie what's going on?

Angie: I've got no idea.

Rain: A lot of help you are.

Miyu: I thought you said you were going to shut up?

Rain: Shutting up right...NOW! (Shuts mouth)

Yusuke: (Grabs a T.V from under his seat) There we go. Now just to wait for the action.

Kuwabara: Nothings happening.

Youko: Turn it on baka!

Miyu: (Puts on a cute face) Excuse me. Could you please tell us what you are doing?

Yusuke: Sure, we planted a camera in koenma's and Botan's tent and put them in the same sleeping bag. Now that we're a safe distance away, we can spy on them.

Youko: And there's bound to be action there sooner or later.

Kuwabara: Wait a sec. Everyone here who's under 15 leave.

Miyu: Why should I?

Yusuke: Do YOU wanna see Botan and Koenma-

Miyu: EWW! No way, i'm outta here.

Rain, Angie, Tammy, and Hiei: Right behind you.

Youko: Kurama you staying?

Kurama: I'd rather not. (Leaves the van)

Kuwabara: Hows about you sis?

Shizuru: I should stay to chaperone...nah. I'm outta here. (Also leaves)

Yusuke: Guess it's just the three of us then.

Youko: Suits me just fine. (Turns the T.V on just as Botan and Koenma wake up)

(A/N: I'm not going to write anything else about the van till later cause i'm not that type of person.And before you acuse me of weird things...one of my old classmates told me to write that part.)

Angie: So...what do we do now?

Rain: WHy don't we play a game to pass the time?

Shizuru: Which game though?

Kurama: Uh...how about-

Miyu: Kurama please don't give any more of your ideas. I'm still recovering from your last one.

Kurama: Fine. I was just saying that we should-

Miyu: NO!!

Rain: Damare miyu!! Let him speak!

Kurama: - -' New idea. Let's go to the Dock and reserve some tickets to North America.

Angie: Good idea Kurama-san!

Kurama: )

Miyu: One problem Sarty pants. Who said that we were taking the short route?

Hiei: Y-you mean?

Miyu: Yup Hiei-san. We're going through Asia and Europe.

Rain: NANI!! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!!

Miyu: So? Who ever said that i was following a plan?

Angie: 0.0 Oh no...

Miyu: ) So, let's go get some tickets for a five-star cruise.

Shizuru: But we'll have to go across Japan again to get a cruise to China.

Miyu: (Shrugs) We'll just take the long way around.

Tammy: I should go see if the hentai's are ready to go yet.

Rain: - -' So much for a game.

Tammy: (Goes to the car and is about to nock)

(Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Youko come out)

Yusuke: So, where to next guys?

Miyu: The docks to China.

Youko: So we're taking the long way?

Tammy: Sadly...yes.

Youko: Allright!! ((More time to spend with Miyu-san))

(Everyone gets in the car)

Miyu: (Tries to read Youko's mind) ((Damn him...i can't read his mind))

Youko: (Is there something wrong my sweet?)

Miyu: EEK!! (Hides under Hiei's cloak)

Hiei: (Looks surprised) You ok Miyu?

Miyu: (Shakes head and moves closer to Hiei)

Youko: (Frowns while watching them in the rear-veiw mirror) ((Lucky Bitch))

(20 minutes later, at the dock)

Shizuru: Now lets see...we're the cruise boat-

Miyu: Ship...(Sees a girl in Blue jeans and a bright shy blue T-shirt), JUSTINE!! (Runs towards her)

Justine: Oh, hey Miyu. Didn't expect to see you here.

Miyu: (Grabs her hand) Come on Justine! Can she come with us to-

Yusuke: HEY!! NO WAY!! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS GOING TO COME-

Justine: Hey Urameshi. Long time no see. I see that your still as cute as before.

Yusuke:...uh...HEY YOU WANNA COME WITH US?!?!

Everyone else: (Sweatdrop)

Miyu: Uh...i'm goanna go buy the tickets for the boat...I mean ship.(Runs off)

Shizuru: (Yet again holding everything) Thank god we don't have much luggage.

Justine: Would you like me to help you Shizuru-san? (Grabs a few of the bags)

Yusuke: ((She'll be impressed if i help Shizuru also)) (Grabs all the luggage)

Shizuru: (Sigh) Much better.

Yusuke: Remind me to stop thinking.

Kuwabara: Ok.

Hiei:...Baka...

Kuwabaka: Oh shud up all ready midget.

Miyu: (Comes back) HE'S NOT A MIDGET!! Punches Kuwabaka in the nose.

Kuwabara: X.X Oww...

Tammy: Where are the boat tickets Miyu?

Miyu: Ship tickets, and there right here! (Shows 11 tickets) We're lucky. They raised the juinor ticket age to 14.

Shizuru: So. None of us are under 14.

Miyu: - -' I am, and Hiei LOOKS under 14. And Justine is 14, and so is Angie.

Yusuke: - -' I hate being 15.

Rain: Same here.

Youko: It ain't THAT bad being old.

Miyu: You would know.

Shizuru: Uh...anyways...what time do we have to be at the dock?

Miyu: Uh...(Looks at the tickets)...15 minutes.

Angie: Oh...ok...NANI?? 15 MINUTES!! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!

(Everyone runs for it) (Justine and Kuwabara are dragging Yusuke)

(At the dock)

Miyu: Hmm...not bad. We got here with 3 minutes to spare. (Looks at everyone else) Why are you guys so tired? I'm not tired at all.

Rain: (Catching her breath) Because...Hiei...carried you...

Hiei: So what? You should've asked Kurama to carry you. He's fast too.

Miyu: Thanks Hiei, your so sweet.

Justine: Shouldn't we get on the boat now?

Miyu: It's a cruise ship, not a boat.

Justine: Sorry.

Ship captain: EVERYONE COME ABOARD!! CAST OFF IS IN 3 MINUTES!!

(Everyone gets on the boat...I mean ship)

Shizuru: So Miyu...what class are we in?

Miyu: First of course. We have 3 rooms. 1 for the boys, and 2 for the girls.

(Everyone goes into there rooms and get ready for there first day on a cruise)

(That evening)

Yusuke: (Out on the rail of the ship watching the sunset)

Miyu: (Stands beside him) You don't strike me as the one who likes sunsets.

Yusuke: I don't. But this one is just so beutifull. Keiko would've loved it.

Miyu: No she wouldn't have. She would probobly be wacking you for coming on a cruise and not signing up for a study program.

Yusuke: Good point. This boat is MUCH more enjoyable when i don't have to worry about her hitting me.

Miyu: You should dump her Yusuke. There's plenty of other girls out there. Justine and Angie both have a thing for you. Ask them to go to a theatre show tomorrow. Or maybe a swim at the pool.

Yusuke: Good idea Miyu. Thanks a lot, you really helped.

Miyu: No problem. (Starts to leave but stops) And Yusuke...

Yusuke: Ya?

Miyu: I just wanted to say...

Yusuke: Yes?

Miyu: IT'S A SHIP OTOKO NO BAKA!! (Throws him over the side)

Yusuke: Hey! (SPLASH!!) (Breaks the surface and starts swimming after the ship) MIYU I'M (Glub) GOING (Glub) TO KILL (Glub) YOU!! (Glub)

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Japanese Language Guide

Iie-No,

Damare-Shut up,

Onna no Baka- Stupid/Idiot woman,

Nani-What,

Hentai-Pervert,

Otoko no Baka-Stupid/Idiot Man.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Miyu: Not bad. By the way. If you WANT my next chapter to be up soon. Please give me reveiws. After all the more you give the more you get and all that junk...

Rain: Mhhm...

Yusuke: For a second there i thought that you liked me.

Miyu: 0.o? Your cute and all, but Hiei's WAY cuter if you know what i mean.

Rain: Mhhm...

Miyu: Are you ok Rain?

Rain: Mhhm...

Miyu: Rain? (Grabs Rains head and pulls it off)

Yusuke: YOU KILLED HER, AHHH!!! (Runs around in a circle)

Miyu: Relax, this is just a robot versian of her. She's over there. (Points at a closet)

Yusuke: hmm? (Opens door a crack and peers in) Oh god... (Closes door)

Miyu: Let me guess...Kurama's there too?

Yusuke: yup...

Miyu Sato-Hi signing out


End file.
